


Your Blood Is My Drug

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, sbvampires, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: There's a reason why Stiles- now a vampire- can't simply live on Derek's blood alone...... It's just not the same reason he tells everyone





	Your Blood Is My Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something GRAND for this theme because I LOVE vampire!Stiles but alas, I didn't have time, and had to go with humor instead

"Well Stiles here it is, this week's blood supply,"

Stiles' eyes were practically glowing, grinning from ear to ear as his baby-vampire fangs poked through

Melissa still wasn't used to that, she still felt kind of... _chilled_ at the sight

Stiles had been turned into a vampire around six months ago, at first everyone assumed that it would be a problem, possibly even worse than the nogitsune, but as it turned out...

Stiles adapted to vampirism quite nicely, with only a few stray problems here and there

Although the attack had, admittedly, been against his will, even he had to admit that being a vampire wasn't all that bad, it had it's perks and the losses weren't as bad as they could have been if he were another species

And truthfully, Stiles had always wondered how long he would be able to hold onto his humanity, being surrounded by werewolves and other various supernatural folk meant that he was fairly likely to end up getting bitten by something at some point sooner or later, so part of him had almost been prepared for the change

Now the only real problem was keeping him stocked in blood, and even that was handled easily enough by the fact that he was good freinds with a nurse

"Remind me again why you can't just drink Derek's blood?" Melissa asked with a quiet sigh

"Because unfortunately, werewolf blood isn't really nutritious, it's kinda like junk food, a human can't live on potato chips- even if they taste good, just like vampires can't live on anything but human blood for the same reason,"

With a simple nod, Melissa handed him the large papper bag of blood and the vampire flashed another smile, waving to her and heading off

Melissa, however, just sighed and tried to focus back on work

She could only hope that no one would notice the missing blood bags any time soon...

 

~+~

 

"Did you get it?"

Stiles gave his boyfreind a simple thumb's up and set the bag of blood immediately in the fridge, wasting no time in using a boost of super speed to rush forward and wrap his arms around Derek's neck, tugging him closer and digging his teeth in

"Ah- ... you know, every once in a wile, I wouldn't mind being greeted with a _kiss_ instead of a _bite_ ," Derek noted, though he hugged his partner closer, knowing that the temptation of his blood was too strong to resist for long

Stiles somewhat reluctantly pulled back, blood dripping off of his lips as he leaned up and gave Derek a long, messy kiss

It lasted for a good few moments before, ultimately, he pulled back again and smirked at his lover

"Better dear?"

"Oh yeah, real mature, you owe me for this, I hope you know,"

"I know, I know, dinner is on me- literally, if you want,"

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I think the pasta will be fine on it's own, thanks,"

One thing both Derek and Stiles had been happy for was the fact that vampires were still able to eat and enjoy human food, so Stiles was still able to cook like he used to- wich Stiles always enjoyed, and Derek certainly enjoyed eating it

Not to mention, no matter how talented Derek was, one thing he had yet to gain mastery over was cooking

Stiles feared the state of his boyfreind's life if he let him cook

All in all, they were able to satisfy eachother's needs quite perfectly

Stiles fed Derek food.... and Derek fed Stiles his blood

 

~+~

 

"So did you tell Melissa?"

Glancing up, Stiles gave a small smirk and shook his head

"No, I still don't think it'd be the greatest idea to explain to anyone that the reason I can't just live off of your blood is because werewolf blood is an aphrodisiac to vampires, and could turn me into a fucking monster if I get too much of it,"

Probably for the best really, that he kept that between them, Derek could understand and really didn't blame him

"Still though, don't you think it might be better off if they knew? They don't have to know that that's the entire reason, but .... what if one of them lets a vampire feed on them? Like you said, it could be dangerous, not just for them but for the entire town,"

"Derek," Stiles said flatly, a slightly bemused look on his face

"You said yourself when I was bitten, there hasn't been a vampire in Beacon Hills in over fifty years, save for the one that bit me ofcourse, what are the chances that another one would end up in Beacon Hills and bite one of our wolfies?"

Derek shrugged, apparently finding the argument settled, and leaned back on the couch as he turned the TV on

_"-unknown suspect going on a rampage throughout the city, victims have been found dead and drained of blood, the death count continues to rise-"_

Derek paused, his eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his gaze to the kitchen where his boyfreind was, watching as Stiles abruptly turned the sink off and sprinted out into the living room

Before Stiles could ask anything, the phone rang, causing the two to exchange worried glances as Stiles slowly picked up the phone

"Scott....?"

Derek watched his lover, a tense expression on his face as Stiles spoke on the phone- or, perhaps better put, _listened_

Finally, after several seemingly endless moments, Stiles only sighed and replied with a short "We'll be right there" before hanging up

"Liam got himself bitten by a vampire, now the damn bastard is out on a rampage, full of werewolf blood and looking for more,"

Derek sighed loudly, resolving that he would have to wait on dinner as he got up and went to get his jacket

"You go east, I go west?"

"Oh _hell_ no, you think I'm leaving you without my protection when there's a horny werewolf-slurping vampire on the loose? No way, you're with me,"

Derek's eyes narrowed, nose wrinkling as he watched Stiles grab his own jacket

He was having the strangest sense of deja vu, he just couldn't pinpoint _why_....

Oh well, a problem for another day he supposed

Right now they'd just have to track down this vampire and settle things before they went spilling the big secret about werewolf blood

The _last_ thing they needed was for Scott and the others to find out that Derek had more or less been getting Stiles high for the past six months....


End file.
